parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove - Thomas * Tillie The Little Engine That Could - Emily * Toyland Express Babes in Toyland - Edward * Harry Hogwarts Harry Potter 2001 & 2011 - James * Tootle Little Golden Book Land - Percy * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Rustee Rails Rustee Rails Rides Again - Henry (Role Cameo) * Montana Play Safe - Gordon (Role Cameo) * Inspector Clouseau The Pink Panther Show as The Inspector * Narrator (in Old Iron for the US) - (Ringo Starr) Transcript * Narrator: One day, Harry Hogwarts had to wait at the station till Toyland Express and his train came in. This made him cross. (Toyland Express pulls into the station with his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose) * Harry Hogwarts: Late again?! * Narrator: Toyland Express laughed and Harry fumed again. * (Harry's whistle toots as he pulls with his green and yellow Express coach, red Express coach, other green and yellow Express coach, and orange Express coach) * Narrator: After Harry had finished his work, he went back to the yard, and puffed on to the turntable. He was still feeling very bad tempered. * Harry Hogwarts: Toyland Express is impossible! * Narrator: He grumbled to the others. * Harry Hogwarts: He clanks about like a lot of old iron, and now is so slow, he makes us wait! * Narrator: The other engines were indigment. * Tootle: Old iron?! Slow?! * Casey Jr: Why,... Toyland Express could beat you in a race any day! * Harry Hogwarts: Really?! * Narrator: Said Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: I should like to see him do it! * (Harry's whistle toots as he backs into the sheds) * Narrator: Next morning, poor Popeye was suddenly taken ill, and could hardly stand. So Bluto uncoupled Harry ready for shunting. Harry was so impatient. Suddenly, Big Ears cried. * Big Ears: There was Harry puffing away down the line! (Harry leaves, running light) All traffic halted. * Narrator: He announced at last and then told Bluto what had happened. * Big Ears: Two boys were on Harry's footplate fiddling with the controls. * Bluto: Phew! * The switchman: They've tumbled off and ran when Harry started. (Phone rings) * Narrator: Big Ears answered the telephone. * Big Ears: Yes? He's here? Right, I'll tell him. The inspector's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope. * Bltuo: What for? * Narrator: Wondered Bluto. * Big Ears: Search me, but you better get them quickly. * Narrator: Bluto was ready when Toyland Express arrived. The Inspector saw the pole and a rope. * Inspector: Good man, jump in. (Toyland Express's whistle toots) * Toyland Express: We'll catch him, we'll catch him. * Narrator: Puffed Toyland Express. Harry was laughing. * Harry Hogwarts: What a lark! What a lark! * Narrator: He chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he was going faster and faster. He realized that he had no driver or a fireman to shut off steam or put on the brakes on. * Harry Hogwarts: What shall I do?! I can't stop! Help! Help! * Toyland Express: We're coming, we're coming! * Narrator: Called Toyland Express. (Toyland Express's whistle toots while Tails ends up shoveling more coal into the boiler while Sonic opens the throttle at full speed) Toyland Express was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with Harry. (Toyland Express's whistle toots when both Harry and Toyland Express start falling apart. Sonic and Tails give Toyland Express some running repairs while the two engines roar through the countryside) * Sonic: Steady, Toyland Express. Whoa! * Narrator: Called Sonic. The inspector stood on Toyland Express's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over Harry's buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. At last... * Inspector: Got him! * Narrator: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight and gave Harry some running repairs. Gently braking, Sonic checked the engines' speed, and Bluto scrambled across and took control with the two engines going slowly down the track. * Toyland Express: So the old iron caught you after all. * Narrator: Chuckled Toyland Express. * Harry Hogwarts: I'm sorry. * Narrator: Whispered Harry. * Harrry Hogwarts: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: That's all right. * Narrator: Replied Toyland Express. The engines arrived at the station side by side. Emelius Browne was waiting. * Emelius Browne: A fine piece of work. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: Harry, you can rest, and then take your train. I'm proud of you, Toyland Express. You shall go to the works and have your worn parts mended. * Toyland Express: Oh, thank you, Sir. * Narrator: Said Toyland Express. * Toyland Express: It'll be lovely not to clank. (He and Harry both smile and wink before the screen turns black) Category:Julian Bernardino